official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Furby (2012)/Personalities
Below are all the personalities a 2012 Furby can be. For the Furby Boom personalities, click here. Furby-dark-purple-yellow-green-ears 1 64ec7146626b20d773bbbb0350d87cb8.jpg Furby-lagoona-turquoise-purple-newest 1 f05501170e2946ed87edcf014885348b.jpg Default Personality All Furbies start off like this. His voice sounds similar to the voice of the Furbies from 1998 and the later Furby Connects. His eyes are circular, just like the 1998 and 2005 Furbies. This personality is very basic, and he sounds a little bit like the evil personality's voice. Its Logo Is a big question mark. How to Obtain *You can't change back into this normally. You must factory reset by flipping your Furby upside down, while simultaneously holding the tongue sensor and the tail. After the eyes shut off, he/she will be reset back to this personality. Doing this too many times on a single Furby will have something mess up, being new technology, unlike the 1998 Furby's which were stable for their time. How to Change *What Furby turns into depends on how you treat him, as shown below. Chatterbox Personality The Chatterbox personality, also known as Valley Girl personality, is the most popular personality. You get this by talking a lot or placing another Furby beside her. She will often say "Blah" and "Like me like, to say like" while chatting. Her eyes are oblongs with eyelashes. Her logo is a Furby with a spiral of lots of "Blah"s around her. She often takes dislikings to anything you feed her, sometimes she likes it, and sometimes she asks for more. It is more difficult to obtain the Sweet personality with this one. It is very easy to get this Valley Girl personality in which she can stay very long. Easier if you have the app. She also says, "Uh huh! Yah, like mm-kay!", which the word "mm-kay" doesn't exist in the Furbish language. How to Obtain *Talk to Furby *Place another Furby beside it *Use the app *Because of how easy it is to get this personality, Furby can stay in this personality for a long time. Sweet Personality This is a very sweet and cute Furby. It's also called the Baby personality, because of her sensitive traits. She often sings a lot, which may make new Furby owners mistake it with/or call it Sassy. You get this by petting him/her or tickling his/her tummy a lot. Her eyes are big oblongs with a white love heart inside the pupils and tiny pixels around the pupils. Her logo is a Furby pretending as a princess. She will talk, sing and dance while smiling, and purrs like a cat when you pet it on its sides up and down very softly. How to Obtain *Pet Furby *Rock Furby Slowly Crazy Personality This Furby is very crazy and likes to fart, burp, and laugh a lot. You get this by pulling his/her tail. His right eye is big, while his left one is small. His logo is a Furby with funny glasses, a nose, and a mustache. You can also get this from the regular personality by tickling him a lot. His eyes will sometimes feature animals such as dogs or cows. Also, you can see circles with little cubes inside. He changes his feelings very fast when he's in this personality, which you can see in his eyes. If he changes from this personality, he makes a lot of noise. How to Obtain *Pull its tail *Shake Furby *Tickle Furby Diva Personality Also known as the Sassy personality, this Furby likes to sing and dance. She gets grumpy if you don't feed her. You get this by playing music with him/her for a long time. Her eyes are almond shaped. Her logo is a Furby with a microphone, on a rock and roll stage. While it listens to music, there will be music notes, disco balls, and vinyl records in her eyes. A few of the things she says include, "Kah toh-loo music!", "Dah-noh-lah!", "Tee boh noh-lah! Life is dance!", etc. This personality can be unpredictable as it will sometimes enjoy being petted or held, but at other times she will not. How to Obtain *Play music to Furby *Sing for Furby *Tilt furby from side to side Grumpy Personality Some people call this personality the Evil And Viking personality. You get this by overfeeding it or mistreating it. His eyes look like slanted half circles that have hard edges. His logo is a Furby dressed up like a Viking. This Furby enjoys being tilted upside down, shaken and fed. Furby doesn't like being petted much when he has this personality. Furby also farts and burps a lot when on this personality. How to Obtain *Overfeed Furby *Shake Furby *Turn Furby Upside Down. Category:Furby 2012 Category:Furby 2012 Generation 1 Category:Furby 2012 Personalites Category:Furby Help Category:Help Category:Furby Category:Personality Guides